The Mikaelson Family
by Rachele 20
Summary: Welcome to the Mikaelson Family, years ago Klaus and Caroline met at Tulane University. Years later they are married and have three children together. Read about their lives and the rest the Mystic Falls and New Orleans characters. Mainly Klaroline, takes place in New Orleans in the human universe. (Chapters will be rated. There might be some that are between T-M)
1. Lizzie's Hero

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hi guys, this is just something fun little drabble fanfic. Obviously this from the title this is about the Mikaelson family, Klaroline. Although other characters from the series are in here as well. Mainly this takes place in the human verse, Klaus and Caroline are married, and have three children together. Their names are Henry, Lorcan, and Lizzie. This fic is mainly about Klaus and Caroline's family. Though the rest of the characters of Mystic Falls and New Orleans are also part of the universe. Enjoy!

Rating G

Lizzie's Hero

Klaus had been starting to drift asleep when he heard movement coming from outside his bedroom door. It was no doubt that he was a light sleeper, and was instantly on high alert. He glanced down at Caroline who was fast asleep beside him curled up against him. Her golden curls draping slightly over her cheek as she slept.

That's when he heard it again; the movement outside his door. Just as he was about to detach himself from her, the door opened to reveal his daughter Lizzie, who was no more than five. He frowned as he took in her appearance, knowing something was wrong. She was in her nightgown, gripping her doll tightly to her chest. Her light blue eyes were filled with fear and sadness, it was then that he realized she was crying.

"Daddy…" She cried. Klaus immediately removed himself from Caroline gently, then pushed back the covers stepping out of bed. He moved to where she stood.

"What is it love?" He asked with concern.

"I had a bad dream," Her voice laced with sadness and fear. Klaus didn't need any further explanation, he reached down and lifted her into his arms. Lizzie wrapped one of her arms around his neck in a tight grip, as she buried her face in his neck. With her other arm she still gripped the doll tightly to her side.

Klaus walked back to her bedroom that was down the hall. Entering her bedroom, he sat down on the bed with her in his lap. He sat there for a few minutes letting her calm down, while stroking her blonde locks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She peaked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"It was a monster, he had black eyes and big teeth. He was chasing me and…" She trailed off. Klaus could tell this nightmare had truly frightened her. He rubbed her back in comfort.

"It was just a dream love, you will be alright. No monster will hurt you, I promise you." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you have me. I won't ever let anything hurt you. Not even a monster." She started to smile.

"You promise?" He nodded.

"I promise."

Caroline awoke the next morning, to discover that Klaus wasn't in bed. She glanced around the room slightly confused, wondering where he could be. Tossing the covers off her, she maneuvered out of bed. Then strolled down the hallway, checking in Henry's and Lorcan's bedrooms, to find that they were both asleep.

But no Klaus, she turned to the last room at the end of the hallway that was her daughter Lizzie's room. Opening the door, her lips spread into an amused grin as she took in the scene before her.

There lie Klaus, who was sound asleep on the bed with Lizzie snuggled up against her father in a peaceful slumber. After that night, the nightmare never came back.

Notes: So what did you think? I know it's short but this is was just a start to see if I should continue or not. Let me know what you think. Reviews please.

A/N end of chapter 1


	2. Advice from the Young Artist

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Rating between K+ and T

Advice from the Young Artist

As the last perfectly curled strand of golden hair draped down her shoulder, Caroline gazed in the mirror at her reflection with a smile. Her hair was curled, make up done, and she was dressed in a rouge red side shoulder dress that came just above her thighs. She smiled to herself.

"Hey mom?" Caroline turned to her eldest son Henry who entered her and Klaus's bedroom. "Wow, mom you look nice."

"Thank you, it's your father and I's anniversary tonight. He's taking me out to dinner, speaking of which that means you're in charge of watching your brother and sister. There's leftovers in the fridge, but I'll leave some money for you in case you want to order some pizza instead." Henry nodded following Caroline down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Lizzie stood and all but ran to her mother, jumping into her arms. Caroline smiled down at her little girl. "You look pretty," She commented. "Where are you going?" Lizzie always knew when Caroline dressed nice for the evening that she wouldn't be home until late at least before ten o'clock.

But Lizzie's bed time was around seven thirty, sometimes eight on weekends. Lizzie didn't like when she wasn't home to tuck her into bed, she was very close to her mother.

"Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight. It is our anniversary." Caroline informed her.

"What's an annavercery?" The five year old asked, as she mispronounced the word.

"It's anniversary, not annavercery." A ten year old Lorcan muttered as he entered the room dribbling a basketball. But cease when Caroline gave him a scolding look. She had told him far too many times. No playing with the ball in the house. But of course he had a hard time listening.

"Anniversary, is when couple like your father and I celebrate how many years we have been together. It's sort of like a very special day for your father and I." Caroline explained.

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" Lizzie wondered.

"Yeah mom how did you and dad meet?" Lorcan also asked. Caroline sighed and looked at the time. Klaus had sent her a message explain that he would be there by six thirty to pick her up, it was now six twenty. So she had a few minutes to spare.

Still holding Lizzie in her arms, she moved over to the couch in the living to sit down. Lizzie still in her lap, both Henry and Lorcan were right behind her coming to sit and listen to Caroline's story.

"Well you see your father and I met in college, it wasn't exactly one of the happiest days in my life. At least not until I met a certain artist on that day."

Flashback:

Tulane University, New Orleans March 13th 2014

 _Tulane University, for a long time Caroline Forbes had dreamed of going to college, taking classes and getting her degree in broadcast journalism. She had so many plans, and had always been quite the ambitious girl._

 _For a small town girl from Mystic Falls, Virginia she came to the Big Easy just for that. She didn't want a simple hometown life like her old friend Elena Gilbert who had decided to go to college closer to home rather than almost a thousand miles away._

 _But one call was all it took to crush those dreams and goals in life that she had wanted since she was a little when she received a phone call from her mother early that morning._

 _Now here she sat on a bench on campus at midnight staring at the night sky with tears in her eyes. She was returning to the old Caroline, the small town girl. She had been packing almost all day and had a flight first thing in the morning back to Mystic Falls._

 _The moment that her mother had called her and told her the news, all of her goals and dreams had vanished. Caroline now felt like she couldn't see herself finishing school and getting her degree. Perhaps she would join the force like her mother did._

 _"_ _Are you alright love?" She jumped and spun around to where the voice had come from. She hadn't even heard him, she had been so deep in her thoughts. There stood a rather tall and lean man. His hair was a light scruffy brown, a chiseled jaw line with a light scruff. She couldn't help but notice his eyes though, they were azure shade of blue that she found quite beautiful actually._

 _Noticing that he was still waiting for her to answer she quickly wiped the tears on her cheeks with her sweater._

 _"_ _I'm fine." She huffed hoping that he would just leave her alone. She just wanted to be alone right now. He didn't seem convinced though and sat down on the bench next to her. "Can I help you with something?" She asked more annoyed that he hadn't taken the hint that she wanted to be left alone._

 _"_ _No,"_

 _"_ _Then why are you here?" She inquired._

 _"_ _Well I happen to come here at night to draw and think." She then noticed the sketch pad in his hands. "What brings you out here sweetheart?" She didn't answer. "I take it, it has something to do with what is making you sorrowful."_

 _"_ _Yes," She cleared her throat before speaking. "My father died today." She told him._

 _"_ _My condolences love,"_

 _"_ _I just feel like my life is over now." She said miserably shaking her head._

 _"_ _I take it you two were close," He stated. She nodded._

 _"_ _We were, isn't everyone close to their parents?" He didn't answer but his jaw clenched slightly at the thought of his parents. "My father, he got me into journalism. It was something that we shared. And now that he's gone, I don't know if I see myself as a journalist anymore."_

 _"_ _You've given up." It wasn't a question. She nodded._

 _"_ _It's probably for the best, my mom said that I would have better luck getting a job on the force." She looked down sadly. Though she loved her mother, her mom didn't think that journalism was a suitable major or career choice. But her father had been the one encourage her, and strive for great things._

 _"_ _You shouldn't give up." She turned to look at him. "Believe me love, even I have thought about it a few times in the past." He leaned in closer to her as he spoke. "But I'll let you in on a little secret," She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "There's a while world out there waiting for you. Great cities, art, music, genuine beauty. And you could have it all, all you have to do is not give up."_

 _She stared at him for a long moment, this stranger, this man's words had somehow touched her. They were passionate and empowering. He had reminded her of all the things that she wanted in her life._

 _She was about to speak when she heard her name being called. Glancing to her dorm roommate, she realized they were looking for her._

 _"_ _Coming, I have to go." He nodded and headed back inside with her roommate never forgetting the words that the young artist had told her._

Flashback ended:

"So that was dad? All he did was give you advice?" Lorcan sighed finding the story slightly boring. He thought it would have been something different, something epic.

Caroline nodded. Klaus had been the one to give Caroline the advice that helped find herself again and go for what she wanted in life.

"The second time I saw your father we properly were introduced to one another after I had thanked him for his advice." Lizzie grinned.

"And then you and daddy fell in love?" Caroline laughed as she shook her head.

"Oh no, it was one thing to become friends with your father but another thing when I actually decided to give him a chance or a date for that matter." Lizzie looked at her confused not understanding. "At the time your father and I met, I was with another man. Though I will admit your father was quite persistent." Lizzie and Lorcan now were both confused by the big words. "What I mean is that your father doesn't really give up. That no matter how many times I rejected him, that didn't stop him from trying."

"And then she finally accepted to go on a date with me once she realized that other man was no good for her." Klaus said as he was leaning against the archway watching his wife as he told their children about the first time they met.

"Daddy!" Lizzie jumped from her mother's lap and raced over to Klaus along with Lorcan right behind her. Lizzie jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck with a grin on her face. "Mommy told us about the day you met mommy." Lorcan nodded.

"It was kind of boring if you asked me. I thought it be an awesome epic story." Lorcan said with a yawn. Caroline rolled her eyes. Henry shrugged.

"Actually I thought the story was quite nice, I mean even when you didn't know mom you still helped her in the end." Henry commented.

"I found it romantic, that you met under the stars and helped mommy when she was sad." Lizzie said with cheerfulness.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I did promise your mother that I would take her out to dinner tonight." Klaus said as he placed Lizzie back on her feet. The two of them nodded and Caroline stood up making her way over to Klaus.

"Be good for your brother. Henry's in charge. And Lorcan," Caroline called after him when he was starting to head back over to the couch. He winced at the tone that Caroline used his voice. "No playing with the ball in the house. I mean it." She warned giving him a stern look. Last time Lorcan played with the ball in the house, he broke a window. Much to Caroline's annoyance.

"Yes mom," Satisfied with his response she turned to grab her jacket knowing it was somewhat chilly outside. Lorcan glanced to baseball bat and ball that his uncle Kol had got him for his birthday.

"That goes for baseball as well." Klaus said when he noticed what he was looking at. Lorcan sighed in defeat. It wasn't his fault he loved sports and had nothing to do in this house really. He wasn't playing dolls. After saying their goodnights, Klaus and Caroline exited the house.

"I see that you told them about the first time we met." Caroline nodded.

"They wanted to know, after hearing that it was our anniversary." Klaus nodded.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look in that dress?" Caroline pretended to think about it for a moment.

"No I don't believe you have." Klaus grinned.

"Well love, you look quite ravishing in that dress of yours." She smiled.

"I just brought it today, along with what's under this dress." Klaus froze and she couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. She leaned in closer to his ear. "I might even let you take it off me later." She murmured just before stepping away and heading over to the car. In that moment Klaus had never moved so fast in his life, eagerly wanting nothing more than to strip her down right then and there. But he would have to wait, he would first treat his lovely wife to a nice dinner, then he would ravish her like the queen that she was.

Notes: So here is another chapter. I thought this would be a cute chapter, and giving a little backstory about how Klaus and Caroline met, while also not just showing their kids but their relationship and what it's like as a married couple. Thanks for the reviews by the way. The more reviews, the more I will try to post when I can. Because I actually really like writing these like drabbles I guess you could say.

A/N end of chapter 2


	3. First Day of School and The Name Henry

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Sorry it's been a while. To make up for it, there are two drabbles in one. Enjoy.

First Day of School

Rating: K+

Lizzie stood in front of the mirror trying desperately to do her hair. Caroline chuckled when she entered the bathroom, at the sight of her daughter's hair. Her daughter had been trying to put her hair in pig tail to no such luck though. But her pigtails were tied at the top of her head making her hair look like some sort of hay stack.

Lizzie huffed in irritation, and pouted. Turning to give her mother a pleading look meaning 'help'. Caroline crossed over the doorway to where she stood in front of the mirror. Taking the ties out of her hair, she grasped the brush on the counter beginning to brush her golden hair.

"Can you braid my hair mommy? Please." Caroline smiled.

"Of course," Caroline began to braid her hair, both of them silent. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"Are you excited about your first day of kindergarten?" She asked. Today was Lizzie's first day of kindergarten. It was her first time going to school, along with her brothers. Lizzie frowned at the reminder of going to kindergarten.

"No," Lizzie didn't want to go, she wanted to stay home with her mother. Not that Caroline was home a lot, despite having to raise three children, with her husband. Caroline worked as a journalist at the NOLA Times and Klaus owned his own gallery and worked as an artist. Caroline tied the end of one finished braid.

"Why not?" Caroline asked. "You will be with children your own age, and you will get to play with them." Lizzie turned around to face her, when she had finished the second braid.

"I don't want to go. What if they don't like me?"

"Sweetie, they will like you, just be yourself." Lizzie glanced up at her. "I was scared of going to school for the first time too. But I realized that if I didn't go, then I would have never would have made such good friends." Slowly a small smile began to appear on her daughter's face. Her mother's words seemed to bring her at ease.

As they were getting ready to leave, Henry wished his little sister luck on her first day of kindergarten. He also told her not to worry, and if she had any problems she could come talk to him about it. Henry was going into eighth grade now, and it was his first day, as well as Lorcan's who was going into third grade.

When they arrived at elementary school, Lorcan was the first to be dropped off at his class; which he all but ran in and already got scolded for running in the hall.

Now on their way to her kindergarten class, Lizzie held Caroline's hand the entire way. Once they were at the door, Lizzie's grip tightened and fear crossed her face.

"Mommy, I changed my mind I don't want to go. Please don't make me go." She pleaded, with her best puppy dog eyes that she could muster. Caroline was about to reply, but another voice cut her off.

"Hello," They glanced to a small boy standing next to the door. He hair was a dusty brown color and his eyes were a mix between grassy or a mossy green shade. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and denim trousers.

Lizzie could only stare at the boy, both shy and fearful; as she hid behind Caroline. She was clinging to Caroline's leg, as hid behind her. Caroline slanted her gaze from the boy to her daughter.

"William," A woman appeared from behind him. "Where do you get off running off like that? What have I told you about running off on your own?" The boy named William sighed.

"I wasn't that far, I didn't get lost mom." The woman turned to Caroline and Lizzie realizing that they weren't alone.

"Who is this William? Did you make a new friend?" Lizzie was still hiding behind her mother as she peaked around her to see the two strangers standing before them. William was looking at Lizzie, with curiosity.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Hello my name is Miranda Gray, and this is my son William." The woman introduced herself. Caroline gave her a friendly smile and shook her hand.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, and this is my daughter Elizabeth." Lizzie never used her full name, she kind of disliked it, that's why she liked Lizzie better. As far as Lizzie knew she was named after her grandmother, Caroline's mother. William made another step towards Lizzie.

"Hi," He said again, trying to get her attention. Caroline stepped away from Lizzie, and motioned for her to say something.

"Hi." She replied. That seemed like all the response that he needed.

"Are you coming to class too?" He wondered. "You can call me Will if you want." Lizzie slanted her gaze up at Caroline who nodded in encouragement.

"Yes I am." He grinned at her happily, excited because he was starting to make a new friend.

"Want to go play a game with me?" He asked. A small smile spread across her face, and Lizzie nodded. "Come on Elizabeth, let's go before all the good games and toys are taken."

"It's Lizzie," She told him. He raised an eyebrow. "I like to be called Lizzie." She explained.

"Okay, come on Lizzie." He ran back into the classroom, Lizzie about to follow but stopped and turned back to Caroline.

"Go on," She reassured. Lizzie hugged Caroline goodbye, then raced off to play with her new friend. She didn't appear to be scared anymore, now that she had a new friend it seemed.

* * *

The Name Henry

Rating: K+

Caroline was at work when she got the call from the middle school. As soon as the nurse contacted her, explaining that Henry was sick, she immediately dropped everything and raced over to the school. Many people might think that she was overreacting, but with Henry it is a very serious matter.

She brought him home, and practically covered him with three blankets. She checked his temperature and gave him some chicken noodle soup.

Henry was really ill, he could barely move, because his whole body was so achy and exhausted. He hated when he got sick, because when he did he was always the worst case. There were sometimes incidents when he nearly had to go to the emergency room.

Caroline had called Klaus, to inform him about Henry. He decided to postpone his meeting until further notice. He had just got home to check on Henry and to speak to Caroline. He offered to cook dinner tonight so that Caroline could watch over Henry.

Lizzie and Lorcan entered the living room to find their older brother passed out on the couch. Lizzie stared at her older brother, he just seemed to lay there un-moving, his eyes closed. But she could see that he was breathing.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Henry?" Lizzie questioned confused. She always wondered why when her brother got sick, her parents worried more about him then when either she or Lorcan were sick.

"Henry is sick with a fever." Caroline replied as she sat down on the opposite couch from Henry, in the living room reading while she watched over her son.

"I don't understand if Henry is sick, then why is it you act like something bad could happen to him?" Lorcan wondered. Sometimes he thought that Caroline and Klaus loved Henry more than him or Lizzie.

"Well you see when Henry gets sick, he gets a lot worse than the two of you." Lizzie stared at her mother completely puzzled as to why Henry would possibly get sicker than them.

"Why?" Caroline sighed and turned to them.

"Well you see when Henry was born, he wasn't born normally-

"He's an alien!" Caroline stared at Lorcan who has said this sudden outburst.

"Um no, he was born prematurely." Caroline could tell they were still confused, they were still young to understand any certain words and sometimes Caroline had to remind herself of that. "What I mean to say is-

"He was born before his time." The three of them glanced over to Klaus who was standing in the doorway. "When a baby is born before it's time, they are slightly weak or for Henry's case sickly." Klaus explained to his children as he sat down next to Caroline on the couch.

"Because of this Henry is more prone to the possibility of dying from a fever if not careful. Your brother is much healthier then when he was a baby but his body is not very strong against certain sicknesses. It gets much worse for him." Henry's immune system wasn't as strong as others were because he was born early. Caroline still remembered the sight of Henry when he was first born, she still recalled the pain that came with carrying her son for almost seven months.

She still remembers the sight of his sickly form, how small and fragile he was the first time that he was in her arms.

"Why was Henry born so early then?" Lizzie inquired. Caroline really didn't know how to explain. The doctors hadn't really been clear about what had happened to cause Caroline to suddenly go into labor after only seven months along in her pregnancy with Henry. She knew that it wasn't really something that Klaus liked to think about. Because sometimes he remembers that day when he had almost lost Caroline and Henry.

Flashback:

15 years ago:

 _Caroline sighed as she ate another pancake, the unfortunate side affect of being pregnant was craving different kinds of foods. But only certain foods she could keep down, for example pancakes. She had started to love to eat them when she became pregnant and it was one of the few things that she could keep down._

 _Klaus didn't mind really, seeing as pancakes were his favorite breakfast dish. But Caroline sometimes had them for lunch and dinner as well. After Caroline had finished with her pancakes though, she suggested going on a walk. Klaus was a bit hesitate at first, only because he was constantly worrying over her well-being._

 _She simply rolled her eyes, and told him to stop worrying. That they were just going for a stroll and she didn't want to be cooped up inside all the time. Klaus finally agreed much to his dismay. He didn't argue, because he learned his lesson the first few months when Caroline was pregnant. Never make a pregnant woman angry, his brother Kol also learned that lesson the hard way. He had never been so scared of Caroline in his life._

 _Klaus didn't think she wanted to walk around too much seeing as she was now seven months pregnant with their child. So he decided the park was the best place to take a stroll, plus there were plenty of benches if Caroline suddenly was tired and needed to rest. Her stomach was quite swollen now, of course she had to kiss goodbye to her jeans and leggings. Not that she minded wearing dresses at all._

 _As they walked through the park, hand and hand they talked mostly about the baby. They both had decided on having the baby's gender be a surprise and were still picking out names. If it was a girl, they agreed on Adelaide and if it was a boy they liked the name Carter._

 _"_ _Oh!" Caroline said suddenly. Klaus was immediately on alert, moving right next to her. Checking her, to see if she was okay. She gave him a look. "I just felt a kick was all. Here." She grasped his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. Sure enough there was another kick, and Klaus felt it. A smile spread across his face as he felt his child stirring inside of her. She rolled her eyes. "You need to stop worrying I am fine." She insisted. They proceeded walking again._

 _Unexpectedly, Klaus and Caroline ran into his old friend from college. Marcel Gerard and his fiancé Camille O'Connell were also strolling in the park._

 _"_ _Klaus, my old friend it's been a while how are you?" He greeted them. Klaus smiled._

 _"_ _Marcel, good to see you again. I am well thank you. You remember Caroline," Klaus gestured to her beside him. Marcel nodded._

 _"_ _How could I forget, you miss certainly knew how to hold a grudge back in college." He raised his hand out to shake hers. She gave him a look. "Apparently you still do." She just shook her hand and reached out to shake his hand too, giving him a small smile. "After almost five years you two are still together, and now have a little one on the way congrats to you both."_

 _"_ _Thank you," Caroline never liked Marcel much back in college, but the good news is he seemed much more civil and mature now then back when he was a jerk that was also known for being quite the charmer and a player too._

 _"_ _This is my fiancé Camille O'Connell." He introduced them. Camille gave a small smile._

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you, and congratulations." She moved her hand out to shake their hands, but when she got to Caroline something happened._

 _"_ _Ah!" Caroline pressed a hand on her stomach as if she were in pain. The other couple froze at her cry, and Klaus acted on instinct as always was right beside her._

 _"_ _Caroline," Klaus wrapped around her, it was that he felt how warm she seemed to be now._

 _"_ _Ugh the baby…it's just kicking…" Klaus stared at her but could see in her eyes that she was still in pain. "Klaus…I…" Caroline's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Klaus moved quickly to catch her before she could hit the ground._

 _"_ _Caroline?! Caroline!" He shook her. Desperately trying to get her open her eyes._

 _"_ _Call 911!" Camille yelled to Marcel. Klaus lifted Caroline into his arms quickly._

 _"_ _No time! Please help me get Caroline into the car, there's no time to waste." Marcel helped Klaus get to his car, taking the car keys from him; Camille and Marcel drove Klaus and Caroline to the hospital._

 _Klaus was pacing in the lobby, the nurses had taken Caroline away and told him to wait in there for further till doctor came out to speak to him. Marcel and Camille had stayed to try and support Klaus. Klaus had also called his family._

 _It was only a second before the entire Mikaelson family had arrived, Elijah and his wife Kate, Rebekah and her husband Matt, Kol with his wife Bonnie, Finn and his wife Sage. As well as Klaus's best friend Stefan Salvatore entered with his wife Teresa. Elijah was the first one to speak to his younger brother._

 _"_ _Niklaus, how is she?" Elijah asked with concern._

 _"_ _I don't know, the doctors haven't told me anything." Elijah put his hand on his brother's shoulder in comfort._

 _"_ _I am sure that she is going to be fine." Klaus's look of worry didn't phase._

 _"_ _Yeah Klaus, it's Caroline. You know how stubborn she is, she won't go down without a fight." Stefan reminded him. Caroline had always been so stubborn, as well as sometimes bossy and controlling. He seemed slightly at ease for the moment now._

 _Just then the doctor entered the room, and scanned the lobby realizing that there were a lot more people here then he expected. Half thinking that he had more patients to treat._

 _"_ _Mr. Mikaelson." He called. Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and Kol turned to him. "Uh Mr. Klaus Mikaelson."_

 _"_ _I'm Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus took step to him._

 _"_ _Your wife, is doing fine at the moment, she is resting right now. Unfortunately it seems that she has been going in and out of labor. The problem is that she is also very weak, and so is the child." The doctor hesitated with his next words. "There is a slight chance that the baby might not make it…and she might not either." Klaus had just felt like his entire world had just gone dark as soon as those words left the doctor's mouth._

 _"_ _Caroline…she might…" He couldn't say the word. Caroline was his entire world, she was the light that came into his life when he was surrounded by darkness (the cause of his dark past). The thought of losing her was unbearable, he couldn't imagine a world without her in it. He wanted her for the rest of his life, no he needed her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, to have to tell you this. Right now though she is being cared for by many of our best nurses. We are doing all we can." With that the doctor left and headed back inside the ER. Klaus just stood there, he felt like his heart had been shatter just by the mere possibility that Caroline might not survive and neither would there child._

 _"_ _Nik," Rebekah spoke putting an arm around your brother. "I am so sorry. But have faith, Caroline has to make it through." She hugged Klaus to her._

 _Klaus had stayed in the lobby, he couldn't sleep despite that he was indeed tired. Elijah had offered to stay with Klaus but he told him to go home and be with his wife, that he could come back tomorrow. Thoughts swirled around in his mind. Klaus couldn't help but think of Mikael's words, the night that Henrik had died. Mikael had always blamed him, and told him that he didn't deserve love, that he would always hurt the people that he loved._

 _Klaus had always known that he didn't deserve Caroline or her love. But he was also a selfish man, and he wanted her love. But in truth he never forced her to stay with him, and never hurt her. Until now. He had inadvertently hurt Caroline, because she was now pregnant with their child. And it was slowly killing her. It was his fault that she was in pain and possibly dying. He never hated himself more than in that moment, a tear slide down his cheek._

 _Suddenly the door opened to reveal a nurse, she glanced around the room. But realized that it couldn't be anyone else that she was looking for because he was the only one there. He stood up in an instant, desperate to hear what she had to say._

 _"_ _Mr. Mikaelson, your wife is awake now and is asking to see you." Klaus grabbed his jacket and practically shoved the nurse out of the way as he raced to Caroline's room._

 _There Caroline was in bed, she looked exhausted despite that she had been resting for some time. Her golden hair looked like a hay stack, while she was covered in a sheen coat of sweat. She smiled when she saw him. He grabbed a chair from the side of the room and brought it up next to her bed. She sighed in annoyance._

 _"_ _Your child is being difficult." She grumbled. But his expression didn't faze. For fear and sadness had been plastered on his face the entire night. Caroline placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm okay Klaus." He gripped her hand to him, keeping it pressed against his cheek. He needed to feel her touch._

 _Caroline knew about Klaus's dark past, for so long he had blamed himself for his little brother's death. And Mikael had treated him terribly, especially after Henrik's death. She knew that sometimes Klaus didn't feel as though he deserved love after everything._

 _Klaus was more vulnerable than others knew, that's why when Caroline met him he kept his walls up at first. He feared that she would leave him as well as his family had in the past after the death of Henrik. But Caroline understood, for there were parts of her own life that she had felt abandoned as well._

 _"_ _Don't leave me Caroline." He whispered only enough for her to hear him. Caroline gaze filled with love and smiled._

 _"_ _I won't. I promise." She pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it only lasted for a few seconds till Caroline broke apart with a sudden cry of pain. She gripped Klaus's hand in hers, gritting her teeth trying to endure another wave of pain. The nurses all but scrambled into the room all at once when they heard Caroline's cries._

 _"_ _Caroline!" Klaus felt useless to help his wife, as she was suffering from the pain. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from her._

 _"_ _Her contractions are kicking in again, she's going into labor." Answered the lead nurse. "Alright Caroline let's try again, push!" Caroline gripped both Klaus's hand and the sheets so tight that his hand seemed to have less blood circulation._

 _Caroline was struggling to push, she felt so weak and tired. She tried once again, using the rest of her strength. With a final push, she fell back on the bed, exhausted and panting._

 _"_ _It's a boy," The nurse announced. But Klaus knew something was wrong instantly. There was no sound, the room was dead silent all that was heard was Caroline's panting. The nurse holding the child cleared her throat, as she looked up at Klaus from the bundle in her arms. "I'm so sorry." Sadness laced through her voice. But he already knew, his son was dead._

 _Once Caroline caught her breath, she pushed herself to sit up ignoring the slight pain she felt. She scanned the room, wondering what was going on._

 _"_ _Where's my baby?" She asked. The nurse made a glance toward Klaus. Klaus wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't speak. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that their son was dead. Caroline noticed the nurse holding her child in her arms._

 _She raised her arms out to the nurse. A silent question between passed between the two of them, and she knew. She felt her eyes begin to water, but she still held out her arms to hold her son even if he was no longer living._

 _The nurse handed the dead boy to his mother, Klaus watched as Caroline held the body of their infant son. Tears streamed down her cheeks, one tear dripped down onto the boy's cheek. Klaus felt his own eyes begin to water as well._

 ** _"_** ** _Edelweiss, Edelweiss_**

 ** _Every morning you greet me,_**

 ** _Small and white, clean and bright_**

 ** _You look happy to meet me_**

 ** _Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_**

 ** _Bloom and grow forever_**

 ** _Edelweiss, Edelweiss_**

 ** _Bless my homeland forever"_**

 _Caroline sang, as she rocked the boy back and forth. Klaus had always know that she had a beautiful voice. He loved when she would sing, Caroline never did it often though in front of others. Klaus usually was one of the lucky few that got hear her beautiful melody._

 _Suddenly there was a sound, it was a small and slightly weak but they heard it. The cry came from the small boy gathered in Caroline's arms. Klaus and Caroline looked down at the boy who moved slightly when he heard the sound of his mother's voice. His eyes started to open slightly but did so very weakly. Caroline smiled through her tears of happiness, their son was alive._

 _"_ _He's got your eyes." Caroline commented to her husband. Klaus nodded feeling happiness spread through him instantly. Caroline turned her head to Klaus. "I know what I want to name him." She continued. "After your brother but something a little more modern, Henry." Klaus smiled._

 _"_ _It's a perfect name love,"_

Present:

"After Henry was born, your mother got better. But your brother, was still quite weak and sickly. We had to watch him constantly, because his body wasn't well developed yet." Klaus clarified. Lizzie and Lorcan gaze moved to Henry who was still lying unconscious on the other sofa wrapped in blankets.

"Sometimes Henry wouldn't eat, we always had to make sure that he was well fed and taken care of." Caroline added. Lizzie frowned.

"Is Henry going to die?" Caroline shook her head.

"No he won't die, we just have to keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't get worse. It has happened before, and we just don't want it to happen again." Caroline said.

"I want to help." Lizzie mumbled. She wanted to help her brother, just like her mom and dad were. She didn't want Henry to possibly die.

"Why don't you go get that bowl of chicken noodle soup on the counter for him? He would like that." Klaus told her. Lizzie grinned and raced off to the kitchen, Lorcan right behind her.

Caroline stood to check Henry's temperature, she sighed with relief his fever was going down. Klaus stood behind her looking over her shoulder at their eldest son.

"How is he?"

"His fever has gone down somewhat, that's good." Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist and he sighed. "What?" She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Just telling that story, brought back the memory of possibly losing you. I hate to think about what I would have done if I had lost both of you." Caroline cupped his cheek as she stared into his eyes.

"You're stuck with me Niklaus Mikaelson, whether you like it or not." She joked.

"I don't like it sweetheart, I love it." He said with a smirk. "Hopefully we don't have to go through that again." She shrugged.

"Henry may have been hard, and Lorcan may have also taken some work. But Lizzie happen to have slide out like honey." Klaus frowned remembering five years ago when he had been in London with Elijah working his gallery. Lizzie had been a surprise actually, neither Klaus nor Caroline had expected her. Klaus still sometimes felt guilty for not being there to support Caroline and see his beautiful daughter.

"Yes well three is enough." Klaus murmured. Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know, four is sounding like a nice number." Klaus stared at her.

"Caroline,"

"I'm just saying." She gave him a quick kiss then headed to the kitchen to see what Lizzie and Lorcan were up to. It didn't take that long to get soup. All Klaus could do was stare after his wife, his thoughts filled with idea of a 'fourth.' Perhaps.

Notes: So I apologize for the delay, I was busy finishing up a summer class. But I hope that you enjoyed these two drabbles. I think the next chapter, I will bring in Kol and Bonnie. So stay tune. Reviews please, encourages me to continue. Thank!

A/N end of chapter 3


	4. First Kiss

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hi guys sorry for the wait. It's been hectic in college right now, I am applying to other colleges and keeping up with my grades plus other activities. But here is another drabble. I will be posting two this weekend for sure. I have had time to brainstorm both. So here is a Klaroline drabble, Klaus and Caroline try to give Henry advice on asking out a girl.

First Kiss

Rated: T-M

Klaus was sitting in his art studio mindlessly sketching one of his muses; Caroline as always. Not that she seemed to notice that he was sketching her. She was sitting at the desk, typing away on her laptop of her latest story for the paper. Lucky for them, the kids were still at school which gave them some time to themselves.

Feeling his gaze on her, she glanced over at him. He simply smirked as he turned his eyes away to examine his sketch. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She would still question sometimes as to why he would continually draw her.

She wasn't young and beautiful anymore. But she wasn't that old either. It amazed her sometimes how he would still compliment her and tell her how beautiful she was to him. He always would say that she was full of light and that is one of the reasons that he was drawn to her.

Just then they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing signaling that Henry was home from school. Since Henry was in junior high, he got home much earlier than his siblings; Lorcan and Lizzie.

 _"_ _Mom? Dad?"_ Henry called.

"In the study!" Caroline shouted from the room. It wasn't just an art studio, but also a study so it was kind of both. A minute later, Henry entered the room, his backpack still slung over his shoulder. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" Caroline asked looking up from her laptop.

Henry simply shrugged, and tossed his backpack on the ground. He moved to sit down in the armchair in the corner facing his parents.

"It was fine."

"Thought you had practice after school?" Klaus questioned.

"It was cancelled due to the rain." He answered. Henry paused for a moment then spoke again. "Hey dad how did you tell mom that you liked her?" Klaus raised an eyebrow then placed his sketchpad down along with his pencil. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"One thing that you should already probably know about your father. He has a huge ego, and is sometimes too overconfident. He was straight out honest with me." Klaus snorted.

"Oh yes, I remember I just confessed to her one night that I fancied her. Told her she was beautiful, strong, full of light and that I enjoyed her. However I will admit her response was not what I expected." Henry arched a brow confused then shifted his gaze to his mother.

"Oh please! You were practically known to always be such a flirt and a player with all the girls. What was I supposed to think? That you honestly genuinely thought of me that way and it wasn't just a line to get into my pants- Caroline stopped herself just in time and turned to Henry. "Sorry honey." Henry just nodded awkwardly.

"Were you actually honestly interested in mom that night dad?" Klaus glanced to Caroline.

"Actually I was, I had spent the few weeks after we met just thinking about her. So when I confessed how I felt to her, I was quite shocked by her rejection." Caroline once again rolled her eyes.

"Apparently no woman has ever rejected him before." Caroline noted.

"Oh but that didn't stop me from still trying to woo her."

"Stalk." She corrected.

"Caroline love, we went to the same university, had most of the same classes and were friends with the same people. I wouldn't call every time we saw each other as 'Stalking.'" Klaus reminded her. "Anyway, it took almost a year for your mother to believe me that my feelings for her were real. Although at the time she was also seeing another man." Henry looked between the two.

"Wait you were dating some other guy while you were friends with dad?" Caroline sighed.

"He was my high school boyfriend, I kind of was in denial because I knew that it wasn't going to last. High school relationships never do once you graduate. I probably should have broken up with him after he had already left town. Things just weren't the same, I think we were trying to hold onto what was left of the relationship." Henry couldn't help but notice how Klaus's jaw clenched at the talk of Caroline's ex.

Clearly he wasn't comfortable with the subject. Caroline always knew how Klaus was. He was a very possessive man, and he didn't like to think about the other men or boys that had, had her before him.

But as if Caroline could even think about the others. They had all been boys and Klaus had become her man. The only reason she didn't mind his possessiveness was because she was just as possessive of him. She hated the idea of any woman being close to him, or even touching him. It drove her mad with anger and jealousy.

Surprisingly even presently they were both still in love and possessive of one another. Like just the other day, at Klaus's art gallery at the French Quarter. Caroline had come to support him but when she arrived she found another woman practically throwing herself at her husband.

Jealousy had rushed through her all at once and she was instantly by his side. Grabbing him forcefully and pressing her lips to his. While also introducing herself as his wife. The other woman had seemed to take the hint and backed down.

But it was not like that she needed to worry, Klaus had been dazed just by one kiss. And as always told her, that she was the only woman that he could ever want. That she was perfect and no woman could compare.

But don't mistake that they were the perfect couple, they still had their fights like any couple and had many ups and downs. But at the end of the day they love each other enough to want to work things out. And they have been together for the fifteen years now or seventeen if you can't the extra two years of dating.

"So then how did you and mom finally get together?" Klaus and Caroline glanced at one another as they both recalled how they got together in the first place.

Flashback:

Tulane University, 2014

Caroline age: 20 (Just turned)

Klaus's age: 23

 _Caroline was sitting on the window seat of Klaus's apartment watching light snow fall. It wasn't anything major, but it was still cold and there was a good three or four inches of snow on the ground._

 _She and Klaus had been eating pizza and drinking beer all the while watching cheesy Christmas movies. Klaus had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie, and the credits were now rolling._

 _Caroline glanced at the clock, it was a quarter to two in the morning. She was glad that she didn't have class in the morning. It looked as if she would be spending the night here as usual. Almost always Klaus and Caroline would hang out on a Friday or a Saturday along with Stefan and sometimes Bonnie and Kol would join them._

 _But tonight they were busy, Stefan was attending a party with Marcel along with Kol. And Bonnie studying for a big exam that she had on Monday. Caroline and Klaus had been invited. But Caroline didn't want to go, because she wasn't exactly friends with Marcel._

 _Klaus had offered to stay with her, and even offered to buy the pizza if she brought the beer._

 _Caroline turned back to Klaus who was sound asleep still sprawled out on his side of the couch. An idea popped into her head. Pushing herself up, she maneuvered herself over to him. Lately things had become more intense between them. So she had been trying to keep her space from him._

 _It was actually a few days ago that she had realized that she had feelings for Klaus. After a month since she broke up with Tyler over both the cheating and that they no longer felt the same way, Klaus had been there to comfort her through it all not just Stefan._

 _Caroline found herself day by day developing strong feelings towards Klaus. She had been jealous when his ex, Genevieve kept trying to hit on him and sleep with him again. The red head, had been trying to hook up with him yet again, but he had rejected her instead. She had been happy but had come to realize that she really hated the idea of Klaus with another woman. She had planned on telling him sometime soon but her fears caught up to her._

 _She was actually afraid that perhaps he didn't feel the same way anymore. She wasn't sure if she could face rejection. So she had just simply decided against confessing her feelings also fearing that she would lose her friendship with him and she wasn't sure if she could take that._

 _She leaned down on the side of the couch from Klaus who was still sleeping peacefully. Just when she slightly brushed her fingertips against his arm, his eyes flashed open and suddenly she found herself on her back gasping for her. Klaus had rolled them over, pushed her into the floor with his hand gripping her throat._

 _"_ _K-Klaus…" She choked. Klaus's eyes widened as he realized that he had just tried to strangle Caroline half to death. Immediately he loosened his grip and let go. He moved off her so that she could breathe._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Caroline." She rubbed her throat. She should have remembered that he was a light sleeper. And she knew why, she had witnessed first-hand that Klaus had suffered a dark childhood._

 _She still remembers knocking on his apartment door. They had been supposed to meet for lunch. He didn't answer the door, so she just let herself in. Knowing where the key was, she opened the door and found Klaus and another man arguing._

 _The man was degrading Klaus by calling him 'pathetic', 'useless', 'worthless boy' and 'nothing'. It wasn't long before the man punched Klaus in the jaw, so hard that she thought she had heard a crack. He had then knocked Klaus to the ground, and tried use the opportunity to kick him._

 _The sight of Klaus being in pain, sent her on overdrive and rushed to help him. The man clearly had been shocked by her presence not expecting her to be there._

 _She had moved to defend him, to not to let this man hurt Klaus again. But he only laughed at her, and it made her angry. She remembered slapping him across the face, which obviously wasn't a good idea because his response was to punch her in the face in return. She recalled how the force had knocked her back and left her dizzy but still fueled her anger._

 _When he had been about to hit her again though, that was when Klaus had stepped in. He had saved her from him. It was only later when the man finally left after Klaus had showed his strength to him, the man was revealed to be was his father Mikael._

 _Caroline had stayed with him that night, comforting him and taking care of him._

 _Now Caroline always was careful of what she said to Klaus or things like this. She knew what it was like to be called 'useless' too. But Klaus had never once made her feel like that. And she had grown out of that insecure teenager phase from back in high school._

 _She pushed herself up to look at him, he was unwilling to meet her gaze fearing that she would be either scared or mad at him. But she was neither, and instead touched his cheek making him turn to her while leaning into her palm._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes and only nodded once again. "Well love tell me what's on your mind since you woke me up." She grinned._

 _"_ _I had an idea!" She said cheerfully. He waited and listened to what she had to say. "Let's go sledding!" Klaus stared at her for a moment._

 _"_ _Alright we can go first thing tomorrow-_

 _"_ _No, we should go now." Klaus looked at her like she was crazy._

 _"_ _Sweetheart, it's almost three in the morning."_

 _"_ _So?" She put her best puppy dog face on that she could muster up. "Please?" Klaus groaned. He could never deny this woman anything. A knowing grin spread across her face, she knew she had won. She jumped up excitedly, a wide smile spread across her face that Klaus loved so much._

 _Klaus was lucky that his sister visited from time to time, so he had some extra clothes for Caroline to borrow. His sister and Caroline were about the same size, so it was pretty useful._

 _Caroline zipped up her jacket and placing a hat on her head. Turning to Klaus just in time to see him pull on his boots. He stood and opened the storage closet to the right of the front door where the sled lie._

 _There was only one so they would have to share. Not that Klaus minded what's so ever. It was another way to be close to her._

 _Caroline grinned excitedly when she noticed the sled. Klaus pulled a scarf out and wrapped it around her neck for her._

 _"_ _Thanks,"_

 _A little while later, they found a good hill outside not too far from Klaus's apartment._

 _Caroline settled with sitting in front and Klaus sat right behind her. The sled began to move sliding down the hill with them and gaining speed. Caroline laughed as they raced down the hill together. Klaus simply smiled as he heard the pearls of her laughter echoing in the snowy night._

 _The sled started to jerk and suddenly they were moving in the direction of a tree. Klaus forced them to lean to the right, but instead the weight caused them to fall over into the snow._

 _Caroline giggled as she pushed herself to sit up. When she saw Klaus she couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter. He was covered with snow from the sled hitting the tree that he was under. All the snow had fallen on top him._

 _Klaus rolled his eyes as he stood brushing off the snow then moving to pick up the sled. When suddenly he felt something hit his back lightly. He turned around toward her with accusing eyes. Caroline pretended to not have noticed._

 _"_ _What?" She asked innocently. But he knew that she was anything but innocent. He made a move to pick up the sled again, when another lightly pitched ball of snow hit his back._

 _"_ _So that's how you want to play sweetheart." He said picking up some snow and forming it into a ball. He turned to throw it at her when another snowball knocked him in the face. Caroline chuckled until she noticed the glint in his azure blue eyes. He was now looking at her as if she were prey._

 _"_ _Klaus," She said with caution not sure what he was thinking. He moved to her step by step, while she backed away from him with every step he took toward her. It wasn't long until she found herself backed into a tree._

 _Before she had chance to protest, Klaus was on her in a second tickling her sides. She screamed and laughed uncontrollably as he began to tickle her to death._

 _She fell back onto the snow, he followed still tickling her._

 _"_ _Klaus! S-stop! P-please ha-ha!" She couldn't stop laughing._

 _"_ _I'm sorry love I can't understand you." He mused._

 _"_ _K-Klaus I can't…breathe!" He stops, pulling his hands away from her. She takes this time to gasp for a breath as he looks down at her._

 _"_ _Do you surrender?" He asks cockily. She glares at him playfully._

 _"_ _Never." He smirked knowing just how stubborn she was. He moved to start tickling her again. "Okay, okay! I surrender. You win!" Klaus chuckled amused by her._

 _Caroline looked at him for a moment gazing at how happy he seemed, how relaxed he was around her. She was suddenly caught in a trance by his eyes. They would not let her look away. She didn't know what it was that possessed her to. But maybe it was how perfect it was in that moment. She slowly ever so slowly brushed her lips against his._

 _Klaus froze as he felt her lips brush against his own. He had thought he would have had to wait another year for her to come around to the idea of being with him. He had really meant it when he said that he would wait for her to be ready. Having her lips pressed against his own was heaven._

 _Caroline started to worry when he didn't respond and tried to pull back but was stopped when he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer taking control of the kiss. It started out sweet and meaningful, as Caroline tried to show everything she felt for him. After a few moments they broke the kiss, both needing air, pressing their foreheads together._

 _"_ _That was amazing," Caroline said breathless. Klaus smirked._

 _"_ _Indeed it was." Klaus frowned. "What does this mean Caroline?" He still wasn't sure if she had gotten over Tyler yet. And he didn't want this to be a one-time thing. He longed for her unconditionally. She bit her lip._

 _"_ _Look Klaus after these past few months, I really thought over my breakup with Tyler. It may have taken a while for me, I was in denial believing for some-time that he was the love of my life. But I finally was willing to accept the truth, Tyler and I weren't meant to last. I knew it the first time that I met you, but I was too scared to accept it. Tyler and I had already ended a long time ago and I had begun falling for you even though I didn't want to. I wanted to hold onto what Tyler and I had left because I was scared." Klaus listened to every word that she said._

 _"_ _What are you afraid of?"_

 _"_ _You. I'm afraid of you." She confessed. Klaus stared at her for a moment confused._

 _"_ _Caroline you know that I would never hurt you love." She shook her head._

 _"_ _No I'm not afraid of you…I'm afraid my feelings for you and what you say to me. Klaus, all the things you say to me scared me because I knew I would fall for you eventually. Especially when you're promising things like being 'my last love'. I was afraid that if I gave in I would be hurt again. But I have come to realize that my feelings for you are too strong and I knew that I would regret not giving you a chance, us a chance." She paused. "Even if we don't last long, I know that I will be happy to have gotten the chance to see if we can work. If you really are my 'last love' or the love of my life. I want to be with you Klaus." Klaus stared at her for a moment taking in everything that she said. She had feelings for him, she wanted to be with him. She was finally giving him a chance. "Klaus…" She was starting to become worried again when he didn't answer. Did he not feel the same way anymore? He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that left her dazed._

 _"_ _You were right that day Caroline." She raised an eyebrow. Then recalled that very day that she had been so drunk that she told him that she knew he was in love with her._

 _Klaus had been mad at her for refusing to tell him why she hated Damon so much and couldn't afford to be in the same room as him. She had called him up drunk at a bar that same night. Even though he was mad at her, he still came to take care of her and bring her home._

 _She told him while she was starting to become completely out of it, that she knew why he couldn't turn her away. "I am in love with you." He confessed._

Present Day

"So you kissed dad?" Caroline nodded.

"Yes I kissed your father first. It took me a long time to realize and accept my feelings for him. I couldn't accept or believe that he genuinely had deep feelings for me because I was little insecure back then. But I was able to accept them only when I realized that I couldn't keep living in the past." Caroline explained.

"Okay…wow…dad must have really loved you. I mean he waited a year for you, I was surprise you hadn't given up." Klaus shrugged.

"With your mother I just always felt drawn to her, and getting to know her just made me realize that she was right for me." Klaus admitted.

"Why are you so curious about how your father and I got together anyway?" Caroline wondered curiously. Henry sighed, a smile spread across Klaus's face.

"Who is she?" Caroline glanced back and forth between Klaus and their son who was now blushing.

"Allison Moore, she's in my math class." Caroline grinned.

"Oh! Your first crush!"

"Mom!"

"What?" Henry was sure that his face was the color of a bright tomato.

"Anyway, so dad do you have any advice you can give me on how to ask her to the dance?" Klaus glanced to Caroline as memories of both his dates with Caroline and passed women flashed through his mind.

"Be creative." Klaus advised. Henry nodded.

"I think I'll go see Alek, maybe he can help me brainstorm." And with that he raced out of the house, and headed over to Alek Salvatore's house which wasn't that far down the road from his.

Klaus turned back to Caroline. "You know you technically didn't finish that story love." He said a smug smile spreading across his face. Caroline gave him a look.

Continued Flashback:

 _The front door to the apartment opened and slammed shut in an instant. Two forms were locked in an embrace moving against one another. Caroline felt the wall against her back, Klaus pushing against her. Their lips locked, their tongues mingling with one another's. Caroline fingers had found their way into his hair tightening on the locks tugging his face to hers._

 _Klaus had his hands on her hips yanking her to him, trying to be as close to her as he could. Caroline pushed her hips against his feeling how hard he was. Klaus groaned and jerked his hips forward against her own._

 _Caroline gasped causing her to break the kiss to suck in some air. Klaus's lips found her neck, sucking and trailing kisses down it. Causing her to moan into his ear, he smirked hearing the sounds that he was eliciting from her._

 _Needing to feel his skin, Caroline started tugging at his shirt. Taking her hint, he pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside. She sighed in relief and began running her fingers across his chest, then trailing down his back causing him to shiver slightly. She had remember seeing him the other day._

 _She had found him in nothing but a towel. It taken a lot to not touch him. Caroline didn't get time to think because in the next second, her shirt was removed and thrown to the side. Leaving her nothing but a lacy red bra, grabbing his face again she brought her lips back to his in another passionate kiss._

 _Klaus reached down and lifted Caroline so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Klaus brought her over near the fire place and laid her down on the rug. Caroline grasped neck and tugged him down with her. She brought his mouth back to hers as his hands made way to her back and unclipped her bra. He slowly tugged it down her arms till she was revealed to him._

 _Planting a quick kiss on her lips, he began to slowly trail kisses down her throat. Caroline gasped as he took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking on it while he tweaked the other. Caroline couldn't help but moan, as her fingers knotted in his hair holding him to her. Then he switched and did the same with the other one._

 _Unable to wait any longer, Caroline grasped Klaus by his shoulders and hauled him back up to her pressing her lips to his. In a sudden swift motion, she pushed Klaus onto his back and then getting on top of him-_

Present:

"I am not going to tell our son, that on the same day we had our first kiss we also had sex." Caroline scoffed as she turned to close her laptop. She felt arms start to wrap around her.

"You know love, the children won't be homes for another hour." He moved to place kisses on her collarbone. Her breath hitched slightly.

"Klaus I have to finish this article for the paper." But that didn't stop him from pushing her shirt slightly to the side, to kiss more of her bare shoulder. She moaned slightly.

"You sure love?" Caroline huffed in frustration.

"Fine, five minutes- She didn't get to finish that sentence when Klaus pressed his lips to hers. Only an hour later, Klaus and Caroline had to find out how to explain to Lorcan why the door to the study was locked.

Notes: So sorry about the long wait, college has been hectic especially when you are trying to apply to other colleges that you are transferring to. So this is a chapter about Klaus and Caroline's first kiss, next chapter the Mikaelson family will be celebrating Christmas. Reviews thanks!

A/N end of chapter 4


End file.
